


Skin

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Silna's cold, but she doesn't mind.
Relationships: Lady Silence | Silna & Tuunbaq
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Skin prickling as the frosty wind flayed her skin, Silna straightened as a low sound drifted under the howling gale, turning as the sound drew closer.

Silna felt warmer anticipating the loving embrace, the tender softness of the hug, the quiet murmur of devotion.

Silna let her eyes close, waiting for the moment of perfection, love welling up inside her as the body heat enveloped her. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the sensation of Tuunbaq's paw-pad on her skin, and the softness of the fur tickling her.

She opened her eyes to see love reflected, and smiled.


End file.
